Fabric displays are used to display fabric sheets so that viewers can observe the sheets prior to purchasing a length of the fabric sheet. A typical fabric display includes a horizontal fabric arm for displaying a single fabric sheet such as by draping the sheet over the fabric arm or forming a sleeve at one end of the sheet and sliding the sheet over the horizontal arm so that the fabric sheet hangs from the arm. Typically, it is desirable to display a “front” side of the fabric on both sides of the fabric arm since the rear surface of the fabric may not have a pleasing appearance. While this effect may be achieved by draping the fabric sheet over the horizontal arm, a salvage edge of the fabric typically remains exposed to the viewer and this edge can again provide an aesthetically poor appearance. In addition to displaying a rough cut salvage edge, draped fabric sheets often are misaligned on the horizontal fabric arm so that viewers will again be able to see the rear surface of the fabric sheet as they peruse the different offerings on a large fabric display.
To overcome the undesirable appearance of conventional fabric displays (using conventional horizontal arms to hold the fabric sheets), fabric display users often attempt to fold the exposed salvage edge of the fabric back to produce a cleaner appearance (i.e., a “roll edge” displaying the front surface of the fabric). However, maintaining the fabric in the rolled orientation so as to continually display the relatively clean roll edge has proven extremely difficult, particularly since shoppers will repeatedly handle the fabric sheet on the horizontal display arm.
A further problem with conventional fabric displays is that they are typically large structures that are intended to be permanently mounted within a store or showroom. Such displays are cumbersome to transport and assemble and are not amenable for use as a portable display for use in venues such as tradeshows, craft shows or other temporary stores.
Thus, an improved fabric display is needed that will improve the aesthetic appeal of displayed fabric sheets by displaying a clean roll edge of the sheet in a relatively secure manner that will withstand handling of the sheet by potential customers. The improved fabric display should also be less cumbersome than prior art displays and provide users with the ability to easily assemble and disassemble the display to support temporary or portable displays. It is with respect to these and other background considerations, limitations and problems that the present invention has evolved.